planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice
Maurice is an altered orangutan and a former circus ape who resided at the San Bruno Primate Shelter with Cornelia, Rocket and Buck. He watched over Caesar and discovered his intelligence, hence learning about his ability to communicate with Sign Language. Seeing Caesar's potential, Maurice befriended him becoming Caesar's best and most trusted friend. During the Ape Rebellion, Maurice served as the second of Caesar's lieutenants, the first being Rocket. Over the next ten years, Maurice remains loyal to Caesar and serves as the colony's seer and as a teacher to the new generation of apes. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes He asked Caesar if he was hurt bad by Rocket, then Caesar was surprised that Maurice knows sign language. Maurice tells Caesar that humans dislike smart apes. After Caesar overthrew Rocket as alpha, Maurice was puzzled as Caesar made Rocket give cookies to all the apes in the facility. Maurice asked Caesar why have Rocket give the cookies to all the apes, Caesar replied that apes are strong when together, Maurice pointed out the flaw that apes are stupid to band together''.'' This prompted Caesar to steal Will's ALZ-113 drug and expose the other apes to it. After receiving the ALZ-113, Maurice nodded his head in thanks. He escaped with Caesar and helped free their fellow apes at the San Francisco Zoo and at Gen-Sys Laboratories. He and Buck were cornered by the police, but he used a manhole lid as a weapon to throw at one of the police cars, which caused it to crash into a small shop. Then, on the Golden Gate Bridge, Maurice and the orangutans were ordered by Caesar to attack from the bottom of the bridge supports. After reaching the safety of Muir Woods Park, he and the other apes started to stand upright like Caesar, who showed them the top of the redwood trees, looking out over the San Francisco bay. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm Maurice serves as one of Caesar's commanders as the apes struggle for survival after the battle on the bridge. Caesar assigns him a group of apes to lead away from the humans while Rocket leads the second group while Caesar leads a third. When Cornelia begins talking about how different forest food is to jungle food, Maurice takes her side much to Caesar's annoyance. More To come... '' Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Maurice will have aged 10 years like Caesar and will likely serve as his main source of counsel other then Cornelia, Rocket and Koba. He will be a teacher to the younger apes and will be the wise seer. He will also interact with the humans, in particular, Alexander, the teenage son of Malcolm. Alexander will befriend him and teach him to read. ''More to come… Personality Maurice is an ape that speaks very little. He is kind hearted and is the first to befriend Caesar after discovering that the chimp could speak using sign language. He is also intelligent, wise and extremely loyal when it comes to his friends. Maurice was once a circus ape which was likely the place he gained his friendliness but more evidently it was where he learned sign language pointing towards his natural intelligence even without the ALZ-113. His curiosity towards Malcolm and his family prompts him to befriend Alexander, Malcolm's son who teaches him more about the human world by showing him a photo of his late mother and his book of drawings. The orangutan sees through his own eyes what some of the humans are like and that some can be trusted which sees his opinion matched with Caesar's that there is some good in humans. More to come… Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all orangutans Maurice is extremely powerful and strong, during the Ape Rebellion, he is shown to be strong enough to lift a manhole lid, and throw it at one of the police cars, which caused it to crash into a small shop. *'Advanced Intelligence:' Even before he was exposed to the ALZ-113, he had some level of intelligence, after Caesar arrived at the San Bruno Primate Shelter, he was observing him and Maurice realize that Caesar is much more intelligent than a normal ape, after he was exposed to the ALZ-113, Maurice became much more intelligent than before, it is unknown if his advanced intelligence and IQ is at Caesar's level. More to come… *'Sign Language:' Like Caesar, Maurice knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication, little is known about how or by who he learned it from, other then that he is from the circus. *'Speech: '''Having inhaled the ALZ-113, Maurice has gained the ability of speech, but it is currently unknown how much he will speak during Dawn. Relationships Caesar Caesar is Maurice's best friend. Like Maurice, Caesar was locked up at the San Bruno Ape Shelter. Maurice watched from the sidelines as Caesar found himself in an unnecessary fight with then-Alpha ape Rocket. After seeing what Caesar was capable of in terms of communication, Maurice took it upon himself to befriend the chimpanzee who was surprised that he could use Sign Language. Maurice was the one who gave Caesar the idea to break into his foster parents' house and steal the ALZ-113 drug in order to make the other apes more intelligent. Because of his close association with Caesar, Maurice became one of the commanders during the assault on the Golden Gate Bridge. Over the next ten years, Maurice is still loyal to Caesar and is one of his closest companions along with Rocket, Koba and Cornelia and serves as an honorary uncle to Caesar's sons. Also, Maurice served as a mortal compass to both Caesar and Cornelia during the early days of their marriage. ''More to come... Rocket Rocket is Maurice's close friend. Though they have little to no interaction, Maurice and Rocket seemed to be civil. Through a conversation he has with Caesar, Maurice sees Rocket as brutish and somewhat stupid as he asks why Caesar gave Rocket a cookie in order to bribe him. Caesar explains that apes that act alone are weak while apes that act together are strong. As the years go by, Maurice and Rocket have become closer as Maurice is one of the teachers and mentors of Rocket's son, Ash. More to come... Cornelia Cornelia is one of Maurice's fellow inmates, friend and queen. Despite not having any known interaction while they were in captivity, Maurice values Cornelia's input as seen when they were struggling to survive just days after the fight on the bridge. Maurice takes Cornelia's advice about finding food into stride much to the annoyance of Caesar. Maurice sees just how compatible Caesar and Cornelia as they are too much like each other and served as a moral compass towards the couple in the early days of their marriage. More to come... River River is one of Maurice's students, honorary nephew and the teenage son of his best friend, Caesar. Though it is currently unknown as to how much interaction the two will have, it is known that River will be one of Maurice's students. More to Come... Alexander Alexander is Maurice's human friend and mentor. When the humans reappear, at some point, Maurice encounters Alexander, the son of the human leader Malcolm. The two become friendly and at some point, Maurice finds Alexander in the human encampment. The two sit together as Alexander teaches Maurice to read by reading aloud to him. Alexander trusts Maurice enough to show him a photo of his late mother. When Alexander and his father were about to be attacked by Koba, Maurice stepped in to defend them. More to Come... Koba Koba is Maurice's friend. Their first known interaction was about a week after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, according to the prequel novel, Firestorm. Koba offers Maurice some food in which the orangutan is thankful. Koba notices that Maurice is slightly standoffish towards him but remembers everyone is like this around him. When Koba calls the gorillas "Caterpillars" because they aren't intelligent like them, Maurice scolds him for using the term and reminds him that the gorillas might not be as intelligent as them, they are still their fellow apes and require just as much respect as the other apes do. When Koba prepared to attack the humans Alexander and Malcolm, Maurice stepped in to defend them from him, shaking his head as if to threaten him from harming his new friends. More to Come... Malcolm Malcolm is Maurice's new human friend. Being associated with Alexander, Maurice will meet his father, Malcolm at some point. Like with Alexander, Maurice will become protective of Malcolm as well. More to Come... Notes * Maurice was named in tribute to Maurice Evans, who played chief orangutan Dr. Zaius in Planet of the Apes and Beneath the Planet of the Apes, although the movie used the American pronunciation of his name ("Maw-reece") rather than Evans' own British pronunciation ("Morris"). * In Battle for the Planet of the Apes, both the Lawgiver - the wise historian - and Virgil - the advisor - were portrayed as orangutans. Thus, the portrayal of Maurice as a just, wise ape leads to a line of possibly related future wise orangutans like the Lawgiver and Dr. Zaius. Trivia *Maurice is due to return in Dawn ''and is likely to act as Caesar's second or third in command. Though, he might not be involved in any battles though this has not been confirmed, he is not present in the first official still from the film. *Karin Konoval is reprising her role as Maurice in ''Dawn. *There are many postings on Karin Konoval's official public facebook page that tell about her experiences getting to know real life orangutans *To celebrate 1 million likes on the official Apes Facebook page, Matt Reeves did a video to congratulate the page. In the background on the editing monitors behind Reeves was a series of completed stills of Caesar and Maurice in the editing program. *At CinemaCon, Maurice was seen in the footage that was shown. *In an interview at CinemaCon, Andy Serkis mentioned that Maurice would act as a school teacher to the younger apes and that Maurice may be able to speak English. From what Andy mentioned, Maurice helped Caesar teach many of the apes how to use Sign Language as a ways of communication. *Maurice had brief appearances in the footage at CinemaCon. He appeared to be sad in some of the shots. *Maurice makes a brief appearance at the beginning of Dawn's first TV spot. He is on Caesar's left when the apes are preparing for war at the beginning of the spot. He is NOT wearing warpaint. *Karin Konoval had to wear weights as part of her motion capture suit. *In the international trailer, Maurice is seen chained inside what appears to be a cage, presumably meaning the humans capture him at some point. *As seen in the recent trailers, Maurice's interaction with Alexander reveals that the teenager trusts Maurice enough to show him a photo of his late mother. *in the latest TV Spot it appears that Maurice along with Rocket are captured and put in a cage. Image Gallery wetaMaurice.jpg|Karin Konoval as Maurice. mauricetwig.png|Maurice eating a twig. ThumbnailCAJKNV0O.jpg|Caesar, Rocket, Maurice and Buck. ThumbnailCAW7H62Y.jpg|Observing Caesar. Rise of the Planet of the Apes19.jpg|Gen-Sys Escape. Maurice (ROPOTA).png|The First Possible Lawgiver. Risesketch1.jpg|Caesar, Maurice and Buck art. Dawn_Of_The_Planet_Of_The_Apes_Maurice__scaled_600.jpg|The Making of the "Maurice" action figure (uncompleted) Sneak Peek. Completed Maurice figure.jpg|"Maurice" action figure (completed). NECAapes-3.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes figures: Maurice in back on right. NOT MAURICE.png|Fourth Ape in new sets of posters not Maurice (Note: Look more closely at Ape's face). Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice teaches younglings. Maurice teaches the younglings.png|Maurice teaches the younglings. Maurice chained.png|Maurice chained. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-1.jpg|Maurice with Rocket, Caesar, River and the baby. Maurice.jpg Caesar & Maurice.png|Maurice, River and Rocket. Maurice protects Malcolm & Alexander.png|Maurice protects Alexander and Malcolm from Koba. Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg|Maurice learns from Alexander. Maurice is freed from cage.jpg|River frees Maurice and Rocket from their cage. Category:Living Characters Category:Orangutans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Apes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters